


Song of the heart

by Yurika_Schiffer



Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: A fleeting moment.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915372
Kudos: 2





	Song of the heart

**Author's Note:**

> [Also posted on tumblr](https://unxpctedlygreat.tumblr.com/post/146199383574/iwaizumi-seated-on-the-cliff-towering-the-wild)

Iwaizumi, sat on the cliff towering the wild sea, looks up at Oikawa. He is standing with his arms open wide, welcoming the last rays of the sun on his body before night time falls over them. And as he sees him shine in this godly light, _perhaps_ , he thinks, _do I know him better than anyone ever has._

Little does he know, Oikawa shares the same thought later, when the moon’s light reflects on his sun-kissed skin in the softest way.

And in the slumber of the night, their hearts beat to the same rhythm; “ _I must protect him_ ” is what they sing.


End file.
